


New Rules of the Game

by Kia15



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Council Bashing, Hokage Hiruzen, M/M, Protective Kurama, Protective Nara Shikamaru, Protective Naras, Sakura Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia15/pseuds/Kia15
Summary: "As he sits in the tunnel, crying at the pain, he hears them. Footsteps. He hastens to silence his cries as to not get caught, but knows it is too late as they get closer.'Hello,' he hears a voice call out, 'Is anyone in here? Are you ok?'Naruto refuses to answer.'I'm not gonna hurt you,' the voice says.Naruto, unable to contain his snort of disbelief, gives up his location.With the voice approaching, Naruto trembles in fear. He hopes they will give him a quick beating and disappear. The closer they get, the more features Naruto can make out.The voice belongs to a boy with narrow brown eyes and a concerned expression. The boy has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and wears a short sleeved grey jacket. Under the jacket is a mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants and a pair hoop earrings.'Hi, my name is Shikamaru. Do you need help?'Naruto remains silent.'Could you at tell me your name and the name of someone you want to help you?' Shikamaru questions.For a few moments, it seems as if Naruto will not answer, but hesitantly he says,'My name is Naruto and there is no one to help. There never was. There never will be."**ADOPTED!**





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italics)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu

**Chapter 1: Prologue**  
  
Far outside the village walls of Konohagakure, there is a man by the name of Minato Namikaze, along with a heavily pregnant woman named Kushina Uzumaki.  
  
Kushina was lying down, giving birth, while Minato stood above her monitoring the seal on her torso. Inside the seal, the Kyuubi no Yoko is contained and with Kushina's pregnancy, it has weakened. The seal needs to be monitored while she is in labor to make sure that the Kyuubi doesn’t escape.  
  
Minato has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with jaw length bangs framing both sides of his face. His attire consists of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, and a pair of blue sandals. He also wears a short sleeved, long white haori, which is decorated by red flame like edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back.  
  
Kushina, on the other hand, has fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair that reaches her waist. There are shoulder length strands of hair that frames both sides of her face and a green clip that parts her hair to the left. She wears a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose fitting green dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.  
  
"Come on Kushina, you're almost there," Minato said.  
  
"Minato, I swear to Kami, you are never touching me again!" Kushina screeched.  
  
Minato gulped and laughed nervously as he continued to hold the seal containing the Kyuubi closed.  
  
"Just one more push Kushina and the baby should be out," spoke Biwako.  
  
As Kushina gave her final push, there was a noise of triumph from Biwako when the baby was finally free. Once the umbilical cord was cut, the baby belted out a loud cry as it was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"It's a boy," said Biwako. "What's his name?"  
  
"Naruto, his name is Naruto," Kushina cried with joy.

As Biwako reached out to give Kushina the baby her throat was slit. Her bloody form was replaced with a ninja when her body fell to the ground and they grabbed Naruto. The unknown ninja wore an orange mask with a black flame and a long black cloak.  
  
"Step away from the jinchūriki, or the baby dies," the mysterious ninja demanded.  
  
Minato looked around in faint shock as he took notice of all the guards dead on the ground.  
  
"I won't ask again," the man taunted as he pulled out a kunai, "I'll give you three seconds."  
  
"One…”

 _‘I have to get Naruto_ ,’ Minato thought.

“Two…”

‘ _But the seal…_ ’

“Three. Times up."  
  
The kunai plunged towards the baby's throat, but before it could reach, Minato was able to grab Naruto. However, there was a sizzling sound which came from the explosive tags planted on the blanket encasing him. Minato reacted quickly and teleported away with the **Flying Thunder God Technique** to keep Naruto safe, leaving Kushina behind with the ninja.  
  
Despite her struggling, the ninja was able to move Kushina to a new location and placed her under restraints while he further weakened the seal. Once the seal was completely broken, the ninja placed the Kyuubi under his control using the infamous Uchiha dojutsu, the sharingan.  
  
With the extraction of the Kyuubi completed, the ninja ordered the death of Kushina.  
  
Minato appeared in just enough time to save her and flash her to the safe house where he left Naruto.  
  
Unconcerned with Kushina’s apparent survival, the ninja led the demon back to Konoha. The ninja snuck in to the village walls and summoned the Nine-Tails, using it to launch an immediate attack.

* * *

"Sandaime-sama, the Kyuubi no Yoko is attacking the village," exclaimed an ANBU.  
  
"I know, Inu. Initiate village wide evacuation and gather all the available shinobi. We'll have to stall until Yondaime-sama can fight," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Hokage, ordered.  
  
"Hai."

* * *

"Kushina, I have to go help the village."  
  
"I know Minato. Be careful and please don't die. Naruto needs his father."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
Minato teleported to the Hokage Monument to lend his assistance. The demon immediately noticed his presence and attacked with a **Tailed Beast Bomb** , which he sent away with his **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**.  
  
The ninja attempted to use a jutsu on Minato that would transport him to an unknown space, but Minato used his own teleportation jutsu to escape to the surrounding forest with the ninja following.

  
A standoff ensued.  
  
' _It seems as if he's controlling the Kyuubi, but the only person in history who has been successful in achieving such a feat is Madara Uchiha. Could this be Madara?_ ' speculated Minato. ' _No, that's impossible. Madara is dead. Whoever this person is, I need to figure out a way to end their control of the Nine-Tails._ '  
  
The two shinobi clashed. Minato, after some difficulty with the ninja's mysterious teleportation jutsu, managed to strike him with a spiraling ball of chakra that is known as the **Rasengan**.  
  
During his attack, Minato branded the ninja with a **Flying Thunder God** formula, allowing him to teleport to the ninja's location whenever he wanted, which he immediately did and striked again, this time placing a Contract Seal on the shinobi that removed the Nine-Tails from his control.  
  
Injured and deprived of his most powerful weapon, the ninja fled, vowing that he would be back one day.

* * *

Meanwhile, many of the villagers had been evacuated from the village and confined behind a barrier so that they would not be targeted by the Kyuubi’s rampage.  
  
Once free from the ninja's control, the Kyuubi attempted to retreat from the village. However, it was pursued by Konoha's forces, led by the Sandaime prompting it to retaliate with another **Tailed Beast Bomb**.  
  
Minato returned to the village to stop it. By summoning the toad boss, Gamabunta, above the Kyuubi, he had him keep the demon restrained while Minato gathered enough chakra to teleport both him and the demon away.  
  
Minato took the Kyuubi to the area around the safe house where Kushina and Naruto remained, it being the furthest away from the village that he could travel without draining his chakra reserves more.  
  
Kushina, sensing the tainted chakra, restrained the demon and blocked access to the area with her **Adamantine Sealing Chains** as soon as they appeared. With the area sealed off, she and Minato discussed what to do with the Nine-Tails.  
  
"Seal it in to me again, I'm already injured from the extraction," Kushina offered.  
  
"I'm sorry Kushi, but its' power may be needed in the future. We can't just let it die," Minato rejected  
  
Kushina questioned, "Then what do you suppose we do?"  
  
Minato laughed ruefully, "I'm going to seal it into Naruto."  
  
"What? Minato, there is no seal strong enough to hold the Kyuubi in a newborn."  
  
"That's not quite true."  
  
"But, Minato, that seal will kill you, and then Naruto won't have any parents," protested Kushina.  
  
With a sad look, Minato replied, "I don't have a choice. l need to protect the village and if that man comes back, which I'm sure he will, Naruto will need something he can utilize to fight against him. Therefore I have to use the **Reaper Death** **Seal**."  
  
Teary eyed, Kushina said, "If you think this is best, then I won't fight you."  
  
"Thank you Kushina."  
  
As Minato started the hand signs for the jutsu, the Kyuubi sensed the approach of the Shinigami and attempted to stop the sealing. The Nine-Tails tried to stab Naruto with his claw, prompting Minato and Kushina to use their bodies to shield him.  
  
Coughing up blood, Minato spoke to Kushina, "If you have something to say, say it now."  
  
"Naruto, my sweet boy, don’t be picky. Eat lots of veggies and grow strong. Make sure that you take a bath every day and stay warm. Also, don’t stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don’t need a lot of friends. J-just a few. Ones you can really, really trust," Kushina paused to take a breath, groaning in pain. "I-i wasn’t very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something well. Oh, and th-this is important. It’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. One, be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. Two, n-no alcohol until you’re twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. And three, women....I’m a woman, so I don’t know too much about this, but all you need to remember is that the world is made up of men and women. It’s only natural to take an interest in girls, but just don’t get hooked on the bad ones. Find someone that you truly care for. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. Th-there’s so much so, so, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you Naruto." Kushina leaned down to put a kiss on the baby's forehead. " Minato, do you want to say anything?"  
  
With a ragged breath and blood falling from his lips, Minato stated, "Naruto, listen to your mother. I love you son, and I'm sorry we won't get to see you grow up, but you'll be in good hands. The village and the Sandaime will take care of you."  
  
And with those final words, on the day of October 10, XX70, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife died, while their son, Naruto Uzumaki lived on.


	2. Aim To Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2: Aim To Hurt. If you're back from Chapter 1, then thanks for your support. I must be doing something right. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu

**5 1/2 Years Later**

The sun was shining bright in the village of Konohagakure. There were no clouds to be seen. The Konoha market was bustling with consumers. Shinobi could be seen all over, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Children's laughter could be heard. All was right with the world.

Suddenly, a shout was heard throughout the village. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY DEMON," a shopkeeper, dripping in _pink_ paint, chased after a shadow, but it was too fast

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFETIME, YOU OLD GEEZER," a blond, blue, and orange blur yelled back as it zipped away into the crowded market.

"I swear I'll get that demon one of these days,” the shopkeeper pantingly grumbled as he gave up and trudged back into his shop.

* * *

Shouts of alarm and disgust rang out as the blur pushed and shoved between people. This was an occurrence that Konoha's inhabitants see everyday. As the blur continuously moves through the crowd, whispered conversations about its' existence pass through its' ears.

* * *

"Ugh, it's that _creature_ again, isn't it?" one woman questioned as she hurried to move out of its' path.

Her companion answered, "I don't see why the Hokage doesn't just end its' life already. I mean, it's only the _Ky_ -"

Hurriedly, the woman shushed them, "Shhh. We're not supposed to talk about that or the Hokage will have our heads."

" _Humph_. My point still stands."

* * *

' _Why did she stop? Maybe I could have figured out-_ ' his thoughts wear cut off as he dodged a cabbage cart. ' _No time for that now, I'll think about it later. I just have a few more blocks until I reach the tower._ '

Bobbing and weaving through the villagers, the blur can be seen entering the Hokage Tower. Once in the lobby, the blur comes to a stop and can finally be identified as 5 year old, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto has blond spiky hair, and sparkling blue eyes, with three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. His attire consist of an orange and blue jacket with a white collar and swirl with a tassel on the left side. He also wore orange pants with blue shinobi sandals.

‘ _Phew, I made it. I'd like to see that old geezer try to mess with me now._ ’

With these triumphant thoughts, Naruto calmly makes his way up the stairs towards the Hokage’s office.

* * *

As a disciple of the infamous Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was hailed as a powerful ninja, nicknamed the "God of Shinobi" in his youth.

Now, however, he sits at his desk as the Sandaime Hokage with grey hair, wrinkles and liver spots from old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye. His clothing consists of the customary Hokage hat and haori along with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

He now sits at his desk, doing paperwork and smoking his pipe as he listens to the commotion outside and waits for Naruto's appearance.

‘ _I wonder what Naruto did today to cause such a reaction?_ ’ the Sandaime inquired to himself internally. ‘ _I'll just have to wait until he gets here to find out._ ’

As if summoned by those thoughts, the door to the Sandaime’s office burst open, allowing Naruto to enter.

With an exclamation of excitement, Naruto bounces over to the Sandaime and climbs into his lap all the while asking, “Hi Jiji! Did you miss Me? Huh? Huh? Did you?”

“Of course I did Naruto,” a chuckle follows his reply, “I always do. However, we must talk about the disturbance you caused before you came here.”

And just like that, a switch had been flipped because all the energy seemed to drain from Naruto.

Teary eyed, Naruto began, “It wasn't my fault Jiji. I swear. It was all that mean old geezer's fault.”

“And just what did he do Naruto?”

“Last week I went into his shop to buy some milk, but as soon as I went to the counter to pay, he looked angry,” sniffle, “That's when he opened the carton, poured it all over me and then, he k-kicked me out. It's like, once he saw my face, there was in-instant h-h-hatred. S-so I decided to put p-pink paintballs on his c-c-ceiling and have them drop on him as soon as he w-waked i-in."

The Sandaime sighed wearily, ‘ _It's been 5 years already. Can they not let the boy live in peace? I'm sorry the village isn't following your wishes Minato,_ ’ he thought as he tries to consol the distressed Naruto.

“Naruto,” the Sandiame began, “seeing your face is no reason for the shopkeeper to kicking you out, but that is also no excuse for you to retaliate by having pink paintballs drop from the ceiling.”

Starting to calm slightly, Naruto whines, “But Jiji-”

“No buts Naruto. And I want you to apologize to the shopkeeper tomorrow.”

Sadly, Naruto replies, “Ok Jiji.”

“Good boy. Now, is there another reason you came by before all the ruckus?”

Smiling brightly, Naruto answers, "Actually Jiji, there is.”

“Is that so?” the Sandaime said amused, “Well, do you think you could tell me what it is?”

Hesitantly, Naruto asks, “Do you think you could tell me why all the villagers hate me?”

All is quiet for a moment.

“Naruto...”

“You said you would tell me when I'm older and well...I'm older than I was last year.”

“Naruto, I...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you now.”

“But why Jiji?” challenged a watery eyed Naruto.

“Because Naruto, you're still not old enough.”

Slightly frustrated, Naruto says, “But you never said how old I have to be, just that I have to be older.”

“I know Naruto and I'm sorry, but you still have to be older.”

“But that's not fair.”

“I know son, but that's the way of life.”

Angry and disappointed, Naruto springs up from the Hokage’s lap and runs out the office.

Sighing sadly, the Hokage thinks, ‘ _Oh Minato. What am I gonna do?_ ’

* * *

Naruto runs down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door. He runs back through the market and the whispers, which only push him to run faster.

As he passes by, the villagers throw sticks and stones at him. Some even throw rusted kunai, which hit their mark and causes Naruto to bleed. 

‘ _Why? Why do they hate me? Why do they call me names? Why do they kick me out? Why do they hurt me? I just want to know why. Why? WHy? WHY?_ ’ Naruto frantically thinks as he runs through the crowd and the pain and all the way to the park and straight into his favorite hiding spot. A tunnel under the bridge. 

* * *

A young boy passes by the tunnel as Naruto is inside. He hears a sniffle, but passes it off as his imagination, but then he hears it again.

‘ _Is there someone crying inside there?_ ’ he thinks while walking closer and calls out-

* * *

As he sits in the tunnel, crying at the pain, he hears them. Footsteps. He hastens to silence his cries as to not get caught, but knows it is too late as they get closer.

“Hello,” he hears a voice call out, 'Is anyone in here? Are you ok?”

Naruto refuses to answer.

“I'm not gonna hurt you,” the voice says.  
  
Naruto, unable to contain his snort of disbelief, gives up his location.  
  
With the voice approaching, Naruto trembles in fear. He hopes they will give him a quick beating and disappear. The closer they get, the more features Naruto can make out.  
  
The voice belongs to a boy with narrow brown eyes and a concerned expression. The boy has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and wears a short sleeved grey jacket. Under the jacket is a mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants and a pair hoop earrings.

“Hi, my name is Shikamaru. Do you need help?”  
  
Naruto remains silent.

“Could you at tell me your name and the name of someone you want to help you?” Shikamaru questions.  
  
For a few moments, it seems as if Naruto will not answer, but hesitantly he says,

“My name is Naruto and there is no one to help. There never was. There never will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is your author Kia15, and I'll see you next time folks. Have a good day.


	3. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3: New Friend. As always, here are the dialogue clues.
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu

Complete and utter silence followed Naruto’s claim.

Hesitantly, Shikamaru started, “What do you mean? Do you not have parents to ask for help?”

“No,” Naruto replied sadly.

“What about a guardian?”

“No.”

“So you have no one at all?”

“No.”

Shikamaru quietly contemplated the response. As he continued to think, he remembered that there was a place for kids in similar situations.

“So,” Shikamaru began, only to pause as he realized what he was about to ask. He was somewhat afraid to because some would consider it rude, but he had to ask to make sure that Naruto was going to be properly cared for. “So, that means you're an orphan right?”

Naruto made a sour face at the word, but still answered with, “Yes.”

Almost frightfully, Shikamaru asked, “Then what about the orphanage caretakers? Aren't they your guardians?”

Naruto snorted bitterly, “Ha! As if those old bats care about me. In fact, they hated me so much that they kicked me out of the orphanage on my third birthday.”

Shocked, Shikamaru thought about what to do next. ‘ _What kind of person puts a kid out in the streets at the age of three? Wait a minute…_ ’

“How old are you?”

“Five.”

“Have you been living on the streets for 2 years?” Shikamaru questioned, appalled with Naruto’s treatment.

It took a while for Naruto to answer as he had to think seriously. ‘ _I mean, Jiji did give me an apartment when one of his animal ninja told him I was living on the streets, but it's not like the apartment is any better. Sure there's a roof over my head and a matress to sleep on, but the villagers break in all the time and steal what little things I have and the mattress feels like lying on concrete, just like on the streets. I'm always eating rotten and spoiled food like they came out of a dumpster. My clothes are dirty and I can barely wash with the limited amount of water that comes out of the faucets. So I may not, technically, live on the streets, but I might as well be. How do I put that all into words? Do I even want him to know? He might hurt me like all the others, but then again, they beat me as soon as they saw my face and realized who I was. He hasn't done that. I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt._ ’

“No I haven't. I only lived on the streets for 2 months until Ji-I mean the Hokage gave me a place to live. I live in an apartment now, but it's not like its any better than living on the streets.”

At first it seemed as if Shikamaru was going to question what Naruto meant by his last statement, but decided not to. Instead, he asked, “Would you be willing to let my father help you?”

“You can try, but I doubt he'll agree to.”

“Why do you-. You know what, nevermind. Stay here. I'll be right back with my dad.”

“Not like I have anywhere else to go.”

And with that parting shot, Shikamaru left the tunnel to go and retrieve his father.

* * *

Shikaku Nara has two scars on the right side of his face, which are probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he has dark hair that is tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes, and a goatee. His ears are also pierced. He wears a mesh shirt underneath a Jōnin flak jacket, a deer skin coat, and hand guards.

Shikaku is the Jōnin Commander of Konoha. He is head of the Nara clan and a member of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio alongside Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi. He believes that women should be tender and sweet, but most say that his wife, Yoshino Nara, has him "whipped” because she is no such thing. He has a lazy personality. He is very dedicated to his family and there well-being. It is for this reason alone that when his son, Shikamaru, came running towards him with an anxious expression  after spending only a few minutes inside the park, that he quickly snapped out of his casual slouch and scanned the area. Even though he is in his own village, one can never be too cautious in the shinobi life. When he did not notice any immediate threat, he waited for his son to reach him so he could ask questions.

“Shikamaru what's wrong? Did something happen?”

Frantically, Shikamaru told his father about Naruto, “Dad, you have to come with me. There's this kid inside the tunnel under the bridge and it looks like he's hurt. There are a lot of blood stains. He says his name is Naruto and that he has no parents and that he doesn't live in the orphanage. I didn't know what to do to help and when I asked if he would let you help he said yes, so I came to get you. We have to go now, or he might not be there by the time we get back.”

‘ _Naruto, huh. Looks like our kids have finally met Minato, but it seems as if your son is in trouble,_ ’ reflected Shikaku.

“Ok, ok son. Calm down. Take me to where you found this kid and start from the beginning,” Shikaku said as he followed his son to Naruto’s location.

* * *

A few minutes after Shikamaru left, Naruto began to think, ‘ _Hmm. I wonder if he'll actually come back with his dad. Maybe I should go before they do. Whenever any adults are around me, excluding Jiji and the animal ninja, they always yell mean things and cause me pain. Will Shikamaru’s father be the same?_ ’

It was at this moment in time that the Nara father and son duo returned to the tunnel. When Naruto looked towards Shikaku, the first thing he noticed were the physical similarities he shared with Shikamaru. The second thing he noticed were the way his eyes flashed upon seeing him.

‘ _I knew it,_ ’ Naruto thought gloomily. ‘ _They're all alike._ ’

Shikaku, as if he heard Naruto’s thoughts, calmed slightly and asked, “You ok kid?”

Shocked at the concern that was shown to him by an adult, Naruto answered slowly, “I'm fine.”

Incredulous, the two Naras eyed each other for several moments. Finally, Shikaku uttered, “Are you sure kid? Those seem like some serious blood stains. Maybe we should take you to the Hospital.”

Frightened at the mere mention of the word, Naruto hurried to reassure them. “No, l-lets not go there. I'm fine. Look, all my wounds have already healed,” Naruto quickly lifted his shirt to support his declaration.

Shikamaru studied the boy's torso in awe as he noticed that the spots that were covered in blood were completely blemish free, while his father examined Naruto thoughtfully.

‘ _That quick healing seems like a side effect of having the Kyuubi sealed in him. However, I guess for him, it's more a blessing than a curse. I should…'_  Shikaku paused in his thoughts as he finally noticed the state of Naruto’s body. ‘ _Are-are those his ribs? Why his he so malnourished? Is this the way people treat him? He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in months._ ’

Shikaku decided to voice his thoughts as Naruto pulled his shirt back down, “Naruto,” he began, waiting for the eyes of the kid to meet his, “when was the last time you ate?”

Naruto furrowed his brow as he thought, “I'm not sure. A week or two I think.”

Stunned, the father and son duo looked towards each other. It seemed as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, at least that's what Naruto thought. A few moments passed and with a decisive nod, the two male Naras faced Naruto and said,

“You're coming home with us.”

For the first time, ever, in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is your author Kia15, and I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

Naruto remained speechless as he, Shikamaru, and Shikaku made their way to the Nara Compound. His mouth would often opened as if he had something to say, but stayed silent because he had no idea what that was.

‘ _I'm so confused. Why are they being so nice to me? They should be treating me like all of them,_ ’ Naruto thought as they walked through the village. Multiple people were glaring and whispering at his presence. ‘ _Why aren't they treating me like everyone else does?_ '

* * *

As they walked toward his home, Shikamaru observed the way Naruto interacted with the villagers. It seemed as if the crowd had a hatred of Naruto. For every derogatory whisper Shikamaru _knew_ Naruto heard, Naruto appeared to get smaller and smaller.  
  
‘ _I don't understand these people. Why are they behaving this way towards Naruto? He's only a kid,_ ’ Shikamaru wondered as continued to examine the behaviour of the villagers.  
  
However, the more Shikamaru thought about Naruto's treatment, the angrier he became.       
‘ _No wonder he was so shocked at the way we treated him. We actually behaved as if he was the normal human being he is, unlike these people,_ ’ Shikamaru thought in disgust.

* * *

The Naras are one of the many clans of Konoha. They are known for their ability to manipulate the shadows, their high levels of intelligence, and their laziness. The clan is also very skilled in the area of medicine and healing. They have a book which contains various medicine preparations and effects for generations.

The clan’s compound includes a large forest located on the outskirts of Konoha. Many deer reside here because the Naras looks after them and often times use their antlers in medicines. Only members of the clan are allowed inside the forest without the deer attacking them, unless an outsider is given permission.  
  
The Naras also have a special relationship with the Akimichi and Yamanaka Clans. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios. With this generation including Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Chōza Akimichi, each the respective clan heads of their families.

* * *

Yoshino Nara, the wife of clan head, Shikaku, is often described as a very strict, and overbearing woman, but it has been shown that she can also be very warm and gentle. She has long, dark brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail, with fair skin and dark eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a pink blouse and dark-coloured skirt. She also, like her husband and son, wears a pair of simple hoop earrings.  
  
When she heard the door of their house open, she immediately called out, “Dinner will be ready in a few. All that's left to do is to set the table.”

When no response was heard after a few beats of silence, she made her way to the door concerned, “Shikaku? Shikama-”  
  
She abruptly stopped as they came into view. She instantly noticed the blonde little boy with whisker marks and the dingy, blood stained clothing and how scared he seemed. She also noticed the angry and protective gaze of her son, daring her to turn him away, along with Shikaku's calulating look, meaning he was strategizing, also meaning that she needed to talk to him.

“I see you brought a friend home for dinner Shikamaru,” Yoshino commented. “Hi, my name is Yoshino. What’s yours?”

Nervously, “I'm N-naruto.”

An expression of shock seemed to pass Yoshino's face.

' _This is Kushina and Minato's son,_ ' as realization hit, her expression quickly turned to hidden rage. ' _Whoever did this to him is gonna pay._ '

Noticng that she had been silent for a while, Yoshino, with a slightly strained smile, said, “Well it’s very nice to meet you Naruto. Shikamaru, why don't you take Naruto upstairs so you two can wash up, while Shikaku sets the table and I'll call you both down when dinner is ready?”

“Ok mom,” Shikamaru responded while motioning him towards the stairs.

Naruto took one last look at Yoshino and her smile before he followed Shikamaru, disappearing up the stairs.

As soon as she was sure the boys were out of earshot, Yoshino whirled on Shikaku, frantically and furiously whispering

“Is he ok? I saw blood on his shirt. Why does he look so terrible? Where did you find him? We've been looking for years. Why-”

“Yoshino,” Shikaku interrupted resulting in her mouth snapping shut, “one question at a time,” he wearily sighed. “Come, let's go to the kitchen and I'll tell you all that I know.”

Once in the kitchen, Yoshino resumed cooking, going through the motions, while Shikaku sets the table, but both were otherwise distracted.

‘ _Poor Naruto, he looked so frighten,_ ’ Yoshino thought. ‘ _Who would damage a child so much so that they're afraid after meeting someone new? And where has he been all these years._ '

“Shikaku,” she began, “you have to tell me. What happened to him?”

 “Troublesome.”

* * *

Shikamaru decided to take Naruto to his room first so he could give him a change of clothes.

‘ _Although I doubt he could fit anything with his small frame,_ ’ Shikamaru thought as he studied Naruto from the corner of his eye.

He led Naruto inside and motioned for him to sit in the bed while he went towards his dresser.

“Do you know what size you were,” he asked Naruto absentmindedly as he shuffled through his clothes searching for something small enough to fit.

“Oh no, no. Y-you don't have to give me any clothes,” Naruto replied. “I-I’m fine with what I'm wearing.”

“Nah,” Shikamaru said nonchalantly as he finally found clothes he thought Naruto could fit. “I don't mind. Besides you need clothes to wear after you bathe, so it's no problem. Anyways, here you go,” he spoke, holding out the clothes for Naruto to take.

“Bathe?” Naruto questioned, hesitatingly taking the clothes. “Ar-are you sure? I wouldn't want to waste your water.”

“Again, it's no problem.”

“I-I guess. If you're sure.”

“Come on, I'll show you the bathroom,” he said.

Leading Naruto down the hall for a few moments Shikamaru thought to himself, ‘ _He seems awfully afraid of accepting help._ ’ Sighing internally, ‘ _It's probably the villagers fault with all their glaring and criticizing._ ’

The two reached the bathroom.

“Here we are,” Shikamaru said. “There's soap and shampoo already inside the shower, the towels and face cloths are inside the cabinet over the toilet and there are new toothbrushes under the sink if you want to brush your teeth before dinner. While you're in here I'll be in my parents room, which is just down the hall and is the first door on the left, using their bathroom, so if you need anything just knock on the door.”

“I don't know what to say...Thank you Shikamaru for all of your help.”

“No problem.”

* * *

“So Shikaku, what do we do now?” Yoshino asked.

“We help him the best way we can,” Shikaku stated in response.

Slightly frustrated, “And what's that?”

“By giving him a place to eat and relax without interference from the villagers.”

With her questions answered, Yoshino called for Shikamaru and Naruto to come down for dinner.

‘ _And maybe I could get him to tell me who caused his wounds, even if they have disappeared,_ ’ Shikaku thought with a steel glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. I know we're kinda having a slow start, but I promise after Chapter 5, all the interesting things happen. I'm just gonna give you a warning now. I plan to totally derail the entirety of the Naruto canon, so if you dislike that idea, thanks for reading this far, but if you don't, then I'll see you in future chapters. This is your author Kia15. I hope you've had a great time and I'll see you later.


	5. The Furry Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it.
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

**October 10, XX76**

**(6 Years After Kyuubi)**

The village of Konohagakure was bustling with activity this time of year for it was the anniversary of the Kyuubi’s attack and the death of the Yondaime Hokage.

Every year a festival is held as a tribute to those who lost their lives protecting the village. It is also held to celebrate the defeat of the demon. All around the village, stalls of food and games are being set up, along with various stages for the entertainment. However, not all are merry on this day as they mourn their loved ones passing. Some even pledge that this will be the year the Kyuubi finally dies, but for now, all is well.

* * *

While civilians and shinobi alike get ready for the festival, all throughout the Nara Compound, cheers and exclamations of joy could be heard with the focal point of such happiness being, one Naruto Uzumaki, now six years old.

It has been a few months since Naruto met Shikamaru, along with his parents, Yoshino and Shikaku. After their first dinner together, Naruto was often invited over to the Nara Compound for various meals. He was also invited to stay over most nights after Shikaku discovered his living situation. With Naruto coming to the compound several times, he was eventually introduced to others of the Nara clan, along with the Akimichi and Yamanaka clan heads and their respective heirs, Choji and Ino.

As the months passed, Naruto and Shikamaru grew closer together. So close in fact, that they now consider themselves best friends. On September 22, Naruto was once again invited to stay the night, but this time was special because it was Shikamaru’s sixth birthday party. Many people were invited and for the first time Naruto got to experience having fun with children his age, other than Shikamaru, and what a birthday party was like. Once Yoshino found out that he had never had a birthday party, she vowed she would give him the best one ever and on this day, October 10, XX76, it seems as if her promise was fulfilled.

“How are you liking the cake Naruto?” Yoshino questioned the birthday boy.

“It tastes great,” Naruto exclaimed jubilantly, chocolate icing smeared on his lips.

With a bright smile, Yoshino said, “Well, I'm glad you like it. The other moms helped me make it for you”

“Like it? I _love_ it! I love the party you threw for me,” turning to the table, “I love the presents everyone got for me. I'm grateful to all the people that came and for those who made the cake. Thank you all _so_ much,” Naruto said, bright blue eyes sparkling with a wide smile.

Chuckling around the table was heard as many laid their eyes on Naruto’s smile.

“No need to thank us Naruto. We did this because we care about you,” Shikaku stated.

“Yea blondie,” said Ino, "even _I_ care about you and that's saying something. Anyway, since your done eating, you wanna play tag again?”

An air of joy seemed explode from Naruto as he replied, “Let's do it!”

Ino and Naruto were the first to leap from the table. They were quickly followed by Choji, Shikamaru and various other Nara children.

With an exasperated sigh, Inoichi said, “Those kids are like balls of energy, especially Ino and Naruto. They never seem to run out.”

“We know why Naruto has such energy Inoichi, he's an Uzumaki, but your daughter is a mystery,” Chōza said.

Multiple agreements could be heard

Huffing in distaste, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Breathy laughter, "You do that.”

Sniggering followed as they watched the children play with screams of delight.

* * *

The party lasted for several hours with multiple games of tag, ninja, and hide and seek, but all good things must come to an end. Parents and children could be seen walking home as they gave their final goodbyes.

“Bye Choji, bye Ino, thanks again for coming,” Naruto said as he gave them both hugs.

“Sure thing blondie, I'll see you later,”  Ino responded, waving as she walked away with her parents.

“Thanks for inviting me Naruto, I had a lot of fun and the food was great,” said Choji, eating a bag of potato chips as he and his parents walked away too.

Closing the door, Shikamaru yawns while saying “Well that was the last of them. Since the place is cleaned already, let me just get dad and we'll take you to your apartment.”

“Oh there's no need for that, Shika. I know you and Shikaku are tired. I'll just walk by myself.”

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked apprehensive. “The last time you walked by yourself at night, your cheekbone was broken.”

“You worry too much Shikamaru. Thanks to your mom, I doubt that will happen again. I'll be fine.”

“I just don't want you to get hurt again Naruto. Why do you need to sleep at your apartment anyway? Why don't you just stay here?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I have to sleep at my house at least sometimes or people will get suspicious and start being more mean to you than they already are.” With a grateful smile and a hug, “Thanks for your concern Shika, but I'll be _fine._ ”

“You know I don't care what they do to me.”

“Yea, but I do.”

And with a dreaded feeling in his gut, Shikamaru watched as Naruto put on his shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

It was a clear night in Konoha. The moon was high in the sky and the festival was still going strong.

Naruto was walking home and as he passed through the multitude of people at the festival, he heard the usual hate filled whispers. However, the whispers did not bother him as much as they used to because he now knows he has people who care about him. So, with a small smile on his face and a skip in his step he continued on.

* * *

Loud crashes could be heard inside the Shushu-ya (Sake Sake Store) as various fights broke out due to the drunkenness of its patrons. In a corner booth, there were a group of civilians drinking to their heart's content, until they saw Naruto walk by on his way home.

“Look at it,” one man said in disgust, “walking around with a smile, enjoying the grief it caused.”

With a burp, another man says, “I don't see why the S-,” hiccup, “Sandiame doesn't just kill the demon anyway.”

“That's because the Sandaime is under the fox’s control,” the first man replied angrily. “With the Hokage under its’ control, the fox can do anything it wants.”

“Hey!” a third man declared. “I have an idea. Why don't we just get rid of the demon ourselves? The Sandaime will be free of its’ control and we'll be hailed as heroes.”

“You know what,” the second began, taking another shot of sake, “that's not a bad idea. I'm in!”

 “Me too,” said the first.

Multiple agreements were heard around the table and with the plan set, they moved to follow Naruto.

* * *

 As Naruto made his way down a deserted street, passing an alleyway, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Naruto struggled to get up, but found that he couldn't.

“What’s going on?” asked a panicking Naruto, looking up at the man holding him down.

“Today is the day, you filthy demon! Today is the day you die!” the first man shouted. Cheers passed through the group as they gathered around Naruto.  
  
Naruto's heart started beating a thousand times faster. He frantically tried to think of a way to escape the situation.

‘ _What should I do? Should I yell? Maybe someone will hear me._ ’

As if they had his mind, his mouth was quickly wrapped with a cloth by one of his attackers.

‘ _So yelling is out of the question and I'm not strong enough to fight back. What can I DO?_ ’ Naruto thought frightfully, hoping that an answer will fall from the sky.

Moments later he felt a fist hit his stomach. If not for the cloth over his mouth, Naruto would have blood flowing freely from how hard he was hit.

"You feel that you demon bitch!" the second man screamed in his face before slamming a rusted pipe onto Naruto's leg, causing him scream loudly behind the cloth as his legs were broken.

"Do you know what you did to us?" the third man asked as he kicked Naruto’s face, breaking his nose.  
  
Naruto shook his head rapidly, willing the pain to go away.

“You killed my wife!” one yelled out from the gathering, stepping up with a pocket knife and stabbing Naruto in the arm several times.

“You killed my son!” yelled another, breaking Naruto’s fingers.

“You wiped out my entire family!” one more said, punching Naruto in the chest with rapid strikes breaking his ribs.

‘ _I think that last hit poked a lung,_ ’ Naruto thought, wheezing through the pain.

“You murdered the Yondaime!” yelled the last man as he broke Naruto’s arms. Naruto struggled to not scream so he couldn't hurt his lungs more.

The first man took the pocket knife and whispered in Naruto’s ear, “This is where you die Kyuubi, like you should have done 6 years ago. I hope you rot in hell.”

With those final words, the man stabbed Naruto in the heart. Standing up, he and his companions laughed heartily as they left the alley and made their way back to the bar.

‘ _Kyuubi? I don't understand. The Kyuubi died years ago. I'm not the Kyuubi, right? I mean I can't be, I'm human. But everyone does call me a demon. Maybe I am the Kyuubi. Maybe I should die,_ ’ Naruto thought sluggishly his body hurting from so many places. 

Naruto felt himself fading in and out. He was dying. He didn't want to die, even if everyone believed he should. He wanted to live, but that doesn't look like an option anymore. The last thing he saw before he passed out was an animal ninja jumping down from the roof.

* * *

“Hokage-sama,” an ANBU called out as he stepped from the shadows, “the vessel is in the hospital.”

The Hokage quickly stood, grabbing his hat.

“Do you know what happened Taka?” Hiruzen questioned the ANBU as he made the hand signs for the  **Body Flicker Jutsu**.

“No Hokage-sama.”

“Then go find out and meet me at the hospital when you do.”

“Hai,” said the ninja, disappearing from view.

Finished with the signs for the jutsu, the Hokage called out one more order before he also vanished.

“Kame, go inform Shikaku of what has transpired.”

* * *

When Naruto came to, he found himself in a large sewer.

‘ _I could have sworn I saw one of Jiji’s animal ninja before I passed out. Did he throw me in a sewer?_ ’ Naruto questioned to himself.

Climbing to his feet, Naruto looked down at his body and was surprised to find no injuries on his person considering the state he was in when he passed out. The blonde looked around at his location and chose a direction to start walking in, hoping to find an exit. As he was walking, he saw glowing blue and red pipes, but the further he went, the more red pipes there were as the blue pipes disappeared.

Quizzically, Naruto thought, ‘ _I didn't know sewer pipes could glow. I want glowing pipes. That would be-_ ’

Naruto abruptly cut off his musings as he was now standing in front of a large and dark cage. There was a slip of paper on the center with the kanji for 'seal' written on it.

‘ _Why is there a cage in the sewers?_ ’  
  
“ **We're not in the sewers you imbecile. We're in your mind.** ”

Naruto froze in fear because he was sure he hadn't spoken out loud and yet a voice had corrected him.

“W-what do you we're in my mind?” Naruto inquired with trepidation.

“ **Exactly what it sounds like. Kami, humans are so stupid.** ”

Naruto swallowed down an indiganit retort at being called stupid and instead asked,”If we're in my head, then why are you here? Who are you anyway? _Where_ are you?”

“ **Why, I'm right in front of you.** ”

Slowly, the darkness of the cage went away and in its place stood a kitsune with nine, long, swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black rings around its eyes that stretch to its long ears. It has red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with fingers on its’ clawed hands. Its’ size was roughly equaling that of the Hokage Monument.

“Y-you're the Kyuubi,” Naruto said in terror.

“ **Good observation skills.** ”

“W-why are you in my head?”

“ **Because that bastard of a Hokage decided to seal me inside you when you were a baby.** ”

Frowning thoughtfully, “You mean the Yondaime Hokage?”

“ **Yep, that's the one.** ”      

Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized that _this_ was the reason why the villagers hated him.

“ **You're here couple years earlier than I expected you to be. In fact, you still look like a kit,** ” the Kyuubi said as it took note of Naruto’s age.

“What?” Naruto asked in confusion.

“ **How old are you?** ”

“I just turned six today, but I'm confused on what that has to do with anything.”

“ **You're only six?! The hell are you doing here then?** ”

Naruto was quickly reminded of the attack.

“I don't want to talk about it,” he said sullenly, his fear was disappearing the longer they talked. “So, what's your name?”

Dumbfounded, the only response the Kyuubi could think of was, “ **What?** ”

“I asked what your name was.”

“ **I don't understand.** ”

“Understand what?”

“ **I don't understand the na** **me portion.** ”

“Oh. Do you not have a name? I can give you one if you want.”

Silence was his response.

“Ok. Hmm. How about Rabbit Ears? Nevermind that's stupid since your a fox. What about Mr. Fuzzy? No that won't work either."

Different names were quickly approached and dismissed as the Kyuubi watched on in shock.

Naruto’s eyes gleamed, “Ooh, I know. How do you feel about-”

The Kyuubi hastily cut him off, “ **I have a name kit, it's just that your the only one of my jailers to ever ask**.”

“Really?" Naruto beamed, “What is it?”

With a smile of his own, " **Kurama, kit. My name is Kurama.** ”


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mild case of writer's block when typing this chapter, so it may not flow as well as the others and for that I'm truly sorry. However, I knew there were those of you eagerly awaiting the next chapter and I refused to let you down. So, here you go and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

**The Next Morning**

All throughout the streets of Konoha, there were murmurings of how the demon had been finally vanquished and the ones accountable were a group of brave warriors who were tired of sharing the streets with the Kyuubi incarnate. 

“Did you hear? The beast was killed last night,” a civilian could be heard saying to another.

“Really? Are you sure? That _thing_ has a habit of staying alive despite numerous attempts on its' life,” their friend asked skeptically.

“I don't know if it's true, it was just something I heard from a neighbor.”

That was the end of it. Conversations just like this were going on around the village. Most were questioning the truth of such rumors while others were passing it on. However, what the occupants of Konoha do not know is that, there are multiple people in Naruto’s corner. In fact, one such person, Shikaku Nara, is out for blood. Those responsible for Naruto’s state better beware.

* * *

“This can't go on any longer Hokage-sama,” Shikaku said, pacing the length of Naruto’s hospital room. “If Naruto is cornered by the villagers again, he might not survive.”

Sighing wearily, the Hokage replied, “Now, now Shikaku, let's not think that way. We don't even know if the villagers are the ones who caused this.”

Shikaku scoffed, “Don't know if they caused it. Just look at him!”

And look the Sandaime did. There, on the single occupied bed in the room, was Naruto with torn clothes and several scratches and bruises that were still healing. He also had bandages wrapped around his chest, nose, legs, arms, and fingers to set the bones.

“Who else but them could do this?” Shikaku continued. “No one except the people in this village knows who he is.”

The Sandaime had no response to that particular brand of truth. No one outside the village walls knows what Naruto carries, nor do they know who he is related to.

A groan was heard. Both men turned their attention to the bed.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, all his eyes could see was the color white.

Groaning, Naruto thought, ‘ _Am I dead? Isn't Heaven always described as being pure white?_ ’

“ **You're not in Heaven kit,** ” he heard a voice respond. “ **You're not dead either.** ”

‘ _Kurama?_ ’

“ **Yea?** ”

Naruto's brows furrowed, ‘ _How can I hear you in my head?_ ’

“ **We established a mental link when we came into contact with each other for the first time last night.** ”

‘ _Oh, that makes sense. So if I'm not in Heaven, then…_ ’

“Where am I?” he finished aloud.

“You're in the hospital Naruto.”

Naruto turned towards the voice, finding the Hokage sitting in a chair next to his bed, “Jiji?”

“How are you feeling boy?” the Hokage asked gently.

“My chest hurts,” Naruto wheezed as he continued to look around, finally noticing Shikaku.

Smile hardening just a little, the Hokage replied, "That's from a rib puncturing your left lung."

"Oh, ok then," Naruto said sadly. "Other than that though, I'm fine."

“Do you remember what happened?” Shikaku questioned.

Speaking slowly, “I was walking home from your house and I walked through the festival,” he paused, trying to recollect the events of last night.

Analyzing the situation, Shikaku asked, “Where did you go after? Do you remember any landmarks?”

“I remember passing by a bar only because it was the one place still open at that time. I think it was called the Sh-shu-”

Shikaku’s eyes lit up in recognition, “The Shushu-ya.”

“Yea, that place,” Naruto exclaimed. “After I passed it, I walked for another minute or so and passed an alley, but then…”

“Then?” inquired the Hokage.

Teary eyed, Naruto continued, “Then I was grabbed.”

“Grabbed?” Shikaku asked carefully. “Grabbed by who?”

“I don't know who, but there were a lot of them,” Naruto sniffled. “They threw me in the alley and that's when the b-beating started.”

Breathing heavily with a heated look in his eyes, Shikaku began, “Naruto, I know this is hard for you, but do you recall any distinguishing features that they had that could help us identify them? Did they say anything specific to you?”

“ **Kit.”**

‘ _Yes Kurama?_ ’

“ **Tell them that one of your attackers was missing an eye and that another had a scar across their lip.** ”

‘ _Ok, th_ _anks Kurama._ ’

“ **No problem kit. No one hurts you and gets away with you.** ”

“I-It was dark, so I c-couldn't see very well, but one of them only had o-one eye and another one had a scar across his lip. All of them told me I m-murdered a member of their fa-family,” the Hokage and Shikaku eyed each other. “One of them even said that I k-k-killed the Yondaime and at the end of it, they called me the Kyuubi,” he cried.

Shikaku immediately went to comfort Naruto. He sat on the Naruto’s bed and gathered him in a hug.

“It's ok Naruto, none of what they said is true. You did not kill their family members and you most certainly are not the Kyuubi.”

“Then why would they call me that?”

“Because their angry and confused,” the Hokage answered instead. “People fear what they don't understand.”

“I wish they understood so they could leave me alone,” Naruto said, calming down.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Yoshino with Shikamaru hot on her heels.

“Naruto,” she exclaimed, “are you ok? We read the note Shikaku left on the fridge before coming here. Do you need anything?”

“Mom,” Shikamaru called as the two made their way towards Naruto.

“Are they feeding you correctly?” Yoshino continued.

“Mom.”

“Are they treating you good?”

“Yoshino,” Shikaku called scooting over to make room for his son.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mom!” “Yoshino!” Shikamaru and Shikaku exclaimed simultaneously.

“What!”

“I'm fine,” Naruto said for them.

“Fine? You call being in the hospital fine?”

“No, but I do call being surrounded by the people I love fine.”

“Aww, Naruto,” cooed Yoshino as she, Shikaku, and Shikamaru hugged him.

“Can we leave now Jiji?”

Smiling gently, the Hokage replied, “Yes,  but Inoichi and Ibiki will come by your apartment later to ask you more questions.”

“Actually,” Shikamaru coughed awkwardly, “we've been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“About what?” inquired Naruto.

“About your apartment sweetie,” said Yoshino.

The Naras looked at each other with Shikaku stating, “We think it would be best if you moved in with us.”

“What?” asked a shocked Naruto.

“We want you to move in with is,” Shikamaru repeated.

“But why?”

“We feel that it's best for your safety, “ answered Yoshino.

“And we want you there all the time,” Shikamaru finished.

“Are you sure you guys want me around? I mean, I can cause a lot of problems.”

“Of course we do Naruto,” Yoshino stated. “And there are no problems you could create that we couldn't fix together.”

“If you're sure you're ok with me staying, then I guess I could,” Naruto said beaming.

“Great, then let's go home,” said Shikamaru.

“If you could Hokage-sama, please tell Inochi and Ibiki that Naruto is now staying in our home,” Shikaku said.

“Of course Shikaku,” the Sandaime said. “Have fun at your new home Naruto.”

“I will Jiji,” Naruto said as he gave the Hokage a hug goodbye.

“I'll see you later then.”

“Bye Jiji.”

* * *

Later, after Naruto got cleaned up and removed the bandages, he and Shikaku went to his old apartment to get all his belongings. When they returned home, Naruto and Yoshino went shopping for new clothes and furniture. Now they are on their way back home to set up Naruto’s new room.

“Do you like the fact that you'll be right next to Shikamaru?” Yoshino asked.

“Yea,  I'm really excited to be staying with you guys altogether,” Naruto replied happily.

“We're really excited for you to be staying with us too,” Yoshino smiled.

‘ _And this way we can keep an eye on anyone who treats you wrong,_ ’ thought Yoshino.

* * *

Once they got home, they met Inoichi and Ibiki in the living room.

Inoichi Yamanaka is the head of the Yamanaka clan. He was the former head of the Torture and Interrogation Force, but is now the head of the Analysis Team in Konoha’s Intelligence Division. Inoichi is known for his calm and perceptive nature, by generally managing to stay calm under pressure. He is a very analytical being, able to put together the information he gets from his interrogations to aid those he works with. He has also been described as having an indulgent and gentlemanly disposition.

Inoichi has long ash blond hair reaching his back, which he wears spiky on top of.his head ending in a long ponytail. He has blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well defined jawline. Inoichi is often seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, a forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

Ibiki Morino is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure and the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Ibiki is a very strict person, and has even been described as a sadist. Nevertheless, Ibiki has shown a more relaxed side to his commanders. Despite his harsh interrogation methods, Ibiki can be quite reasonable.

Ibiki is a large, imposing figure, with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki always covers his head with his forehead protector to conceal a collection of burns, punctures, and slash marks that he obtained while under interrogation himself. He wears a darker version of the standard Intelligence Division uniform, along with a black trench coat and gloves.

“Hello Naruto,” Inoichi said with a pleasant smile.

“Hi Inoichi,” Naruto responded smiling back.

“I would like to introduce you to my friend, Ibiki Morino.”

“Hi Mr. Morino.”

"Call new Ibiki kid,” Ibiki said gruffly.

“Ok Mr. Ibiki.”

Chuckling, Inoichi stated, “We're just here to ask you a few more about your attack. I might have to use my **Mind Transfer Jutsu**  to get the exact details of last night and to identify your attackers. Is that ok with you Naruto?”

"Yea, that's fine.”

“Great. Then why don't you boys sit on the couch and have your discussion while I start on lunch. Once you're done, you two are welcome to stay,” Yoshino suggested

“Sounds like a plan Yoshino and thank you for your hospitality,” said Inoichi.

Smiling gently, “Anytime. Shikaku will be upstairs in his study and Shikamaru will be helping me with lunch when you're finished.”

With those last words, Yoshino left for the kitchen as Naruto got situated with Inoichi and Ibiki to discuss the attack.

* * *

Hours later, with everyone in the village asleep and the moon high in the sky, Inoichi, Ibiki and Shikaku materialized inside the Hokage's office.

Crossing his fingers together, the Sandaime began, “So Inoichi, what can you tell me?”

Sighing sadly, Inoichi replied, “He spoke the truth when he said it was too dark. The only one I could clearly identify when I used the **Mind Transfer Jutsu** was grocery store owner, Kenji Yamatatsu, but I doubt Naruto could recognize him through all the pain he was feeling.”

The Hokage’s eyebrows furrowed, “Kenji Yamatatsu? Why does that name sound so familiar?”

“It's the shopkeeper Naruto pranked the day he first met Shikamaru and I,” answered Shikaku coldly.

“Neko,” the Hokage called, making an ANBU drop out from the shadows. “Go collect Mr. Yamatatsu from his bed and drip him off at T&I.”

“Hai Hokage-sama,” Neko said, disappearing from view.

“Ibiki, I want you and Inoichi to take good care Mr. Yamatatsu.”

“Hai Hokage-sama,” the two interrogators responded.

“Contact me when you have information on the others,” the Sandaime said just before they vanished.

Silence followed their departure until, “Hokage-sama,” Shikaku began.

“I know Shikaku,” the Sandaime interrupted, “you may go with them, just don't go overboard.”

“I make no promises,” Shikaku claimed flickering away.

All alone now, the Sandaime turned to face the pictures of the previous Hokage on the wall, specifically focusing on the Yondaime.

‘ _Well Minato it seems as if Naruto is in good hands,'_  the Sandaime thought, ‘ _bu_ _t I pray for those who dare to hurt him. For he has a protective Nara family on his side._ ’

With that last disturbing thought, the Hokage himself vanished home. As the ninja of Konoha often say, a lazy Nara is a game changer, but a _motivated_ Nara is a game _ender_. They stop at nothing to get what they want and right now, they want the blood of those who attacked Naruto Uzumaki.


	7. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start Note:  
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

**Personnel Profile:**

Name: Kenji Yamatatsu

Age **:** 36 

Occupation **:** Konohagakure Shopkeeper. Owner of Yamatatsu’s Grocers.

Appearance **:**

  * Eye Color: Brown
  * Hair Color: Brown
  * Height: 5’6”
  * Body Shape: Stout body with stubby arms and legs.



Additional Information: Has shown severe hostility toward the container. Has sold spoiled and rotten meats and vegetables, along with milk, to the container. Friends with multiple people, but very few have openly shown their hostility toward the demon holder. Two people come to mind, fellow shopkeeper, in the weapons department, Daichi Sato and Civilian Council Member, Kiza Yuuma.

* * *

Kenji Yamatatsu was having a _very_ bad night, he realized as he found himself in a cold and dark room with the one and only, Ibiki Morino.

“Good evening Mr. Yamatatsu,” Ibiki greeted casually. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Whimpering slightly, Kenji thought, ‘ _The day had started out so great._ ’

* * *

When Kenji Yamatatsu woke up the morning after the attack he recalled that he and a group of other demon haters had finally ended the fox’s life. With a smile on his face he sprang from his bed and got ready for work. 

While he was at the counter scanning items for his customers, he was often congratulated and thanked him for his heroic deed of killing the demon.

“Thank you Mr. Yamatatsu,” a patron said at the counter, vigorously shaking Kenji’s hand. “It is because of you and your companions that we no longer have to live in fear and disgust over that _child_ ,” they sneered. 

Smiling brightly, Kenji replied, “No need to thank me sir, we were just doing a service for the community of Konoha.”

Laughing happily, “You may have been, but I felt the need to anyway.”

And that was that. All around Konoha, news of Kenji’s contribution reached every crack and crevice. Most did not know whom had committed the deed, some did not even know if the rumors were to be trusted, but for those who did, they smiled and laughed joyously, thanking those responsible for their service to the village. For a time, all was right in Kenji's life. Then, the news of the demon’s survival reached the ears of all those accountable. _That's_ when Kenji’s life decided to crash and burn.

* * *

Frantic knocking could be heard as Kenji wiped down the counters of his shop. Quickly glancing at the clock on the wall, Kenji made his towards the shop doors. 

‘ _It's almost 11 o'clock at night, who could be up at this time?_ ’ Kenji thought with a frown on his face.

Unlocking the front doors, Kenji noted that the one knocking was his dear friend, Daichi Sato. Immediately, Daichi, looking haggard and fearful, pushed his way into the shop, Kenji quickly closing and locking the door behind him.

“Daichi,” Kenji began hesitantly, “is something wrong? Why are you here so late?” 

“Wrong?” Daichi screeched. “Of course there's something wrong, or did you not hear.” Breathing quickly, Daichi began pacing back and forth, “The Hokage is gonna _kill_ us.”

Kenji’s brows furrowed deeply, “The Hokage? Daichi what are you talking about.”

“What am I talking about?” Daichi questioned hysterically. “What in the hell do you think I'm talking about you moron,” Daichi insulted making Kenji frown in thought. “I'm _talking_ about the demon brat and how it _survived_ after last night and how the Hokage is gonna _kill_ us when he learns that we were the ones to do it.”

“Daichi,” Kenji began slowly, “the demon is dead. I stabbed him in the heart myself.”

Snorting in contempt, “Yeah well that stab didn't do much good, neither did the beating since I saw him walking perfectly fine. In fact, all of the injuries we caused were gone.”

“Daichi, that's impossible.”

“No, but you know what is impossible? Living through the Hokage’s wrath.”

Kenji looked towards his friend with concern.

‘ _Maybe I should get him to the hospital,  he might have a concussion,_ ’ Kenji thought, completely dismissing Daichi’s claim of the demon surviving. ‘ _I should probably call the others and let them know that Daichi’s not feeling to well._ ’

At this thought, several more frantic knocks were made on the shop doors with Kenji quick to answer them. Five men came tumbling in. One was Akiko Nakamura, along with his twin brother Aki. They used to be traveling merchants. Unfortunately,  they were in Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked and as a result, Aki lost his leg making them confined to the village. The next person, Hiroshi Watanabe, is a shinobi clothing stylist. The second to last that tumbled in was Mateo Suzuki, a desk clerk at Konoha Bank. And finally, there was Kiza Yuuma, Civilian Council Member of the Konoha Market District.

“What are you all doing here?” Kenji inquired to the group. 

“Haven't you heard the news Kenji?” Akiko asked, panting heavily. 

“The demon managed live despite our best attempts,” Aki finished for his brother. 

“Yes,” interjected Mateo, “and now the Hokage wants our blood.”

“I don't think it's the Hokage we need to worry about,” Kiza said. 

“What do you mean?” asked Daichi with an expression of worry. “Who else would want our heads?” 

“The Na-” Kiza abruptly cut off as fell to the ground. 

“Kiza!” Daichi yelled running to his friend, but before he could get to him, he also dropped to the ground. 

“Holy shit!” the twins exclaimed simultaneously. “We have to get out of here,” they said while running towards the door. An inch away from the door, and they too dropped. 

Kenji could only watch in horror as Mateo’s body dropped with the others.

‘ _Oh Kami,_ ’ Kenji thought dreadfully, ‘ _they were right. The Hokage is out to kill us. What have we done?_ ’

That was Kenji’s last thought before he as well, fell unconscious.

* * *

Neko stepped from the shadows of Kenji’s store and approached the unconscious bodies of Naruto’s attackers.

‘ _The Nara will not be pleased with this development, especially Kiza,_ ’ the ANBU thought while swiftly sealing the men inside interrogation scrolls.

* * *

Shikaku did not know whether he should smile because all of Naruto’s attackers were brought in all together or to seethe in anger that seven grown men decided to take their anger out on a child, along with the fact that one of the was a council member. So he settled on a mixture of both, a smile with sharp teeth and vicious intentions. All those who saw the smile immediately knew to stay out of the Nara’s way.

Shikaku watched on as Ibiki interrogated Kenji since he was the first person identified for the attack. 

“So Mr. Yamatatsu, tell me, what made you attack young Naruto?” Ibiki asked. 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Morino,” Kenji stuttered in response.

“Oh,” Ibiki chuckled fondly, “I believe you do,” he said as he got into Kenji’s personal space.

“I r-really don't,” Kenji replied.

Shikaku sighed in annoyance.

Inoichi, who was standing beside him, asked, “Is something the matter Shikaku?”

“Ibiki has been in there for over an hour and he still has no results,” Shikaku growled. “How long do things like this usually take?”

Thoughtfully, Inoichi replied, “Civilians usually don't hold out this long, especially against Ibiki.” 

“The on why is it taking so long now?” Shikaku asked frustrated. 

“I don't know.”

“Yea, well while you figure that out, I'm gonna go get answers.”

With those words, Shikaku left Inoichi’s side and stalked into the interrogation room containing Kenji.

* * *

Kenji glanced up when the door opened and gasped in shock. 

“Mr. Nara?” Kenji questioned in fright.

“Hi Kenji,” Shikaku answered with a cruel smile. “My friend Ibiki here is gonna go talk to your associates, while I take over for him. Is that alright with you?” Shikaku said, prompting Ibiki to leave the room.

Hesitantly, Kenji spoke, “I-if it's all the same to you sir, I-I would much rather have Mr. Morino question me.”

“Yes well, we can't always get what we want, now can we?”

“No, I gu-guess not.”

“Good. Let's get started then, shall we?” Shikaku asked viciously.

Quick as a flash, Shikaku striked and broke Kenji’s nose.

Yelping in pain, Kenji quickly tried to move out of the Nara’s reach.

“Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going Kenji?” asked Shikaku. “There's still so much more to do. In fact, that's not even half the pain that Naruto had to go through. Would you like to feel more?”

Grimacing in pain, “I-I really don't w-want to.”

At those words, Shikaku’s smile disappeared. “No one cares what you want Kenji,” he sneered moving Kenji's hands. Kenji’s screams could be heard echoing down the hall.

It was on this night that many in the T&I department learned never to harm or threaten a Nara’s loved ones.

* * *

Shikaku returned home early the next morning feeling refreshed and sated.

“How did it go honey?” Yoshino asked as he climbed into bed. 

“It went well,” Shikiku replied with a smile in his voice. 

“Good,” Yoshino said happily. “And those accountable?”

“Unfortunately, they all suffered a severe heart attack and are being hospitalized as we speak,” Shikaku answered with fake sorrow. “In light of these events, they have all been pulled from their positions and replaced with ones the Hokage personally trust, with recommendations from his most trusted companions, of course." 

“Of course. Since everything is good, remember that you have to get up at 8 in the morning to start the boys on their ninja training.” Yoshino chirped as she hopped from the bed to get started on breakfast.

Sighing morosely, Shikaku answered, “Troublesome.”


	8. Training Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but these past few weeks have been hell for me. First my uncle died, two days before the 4th of July. Then, I couldn't even enjoy the holiday because of his death. We also had to plan his service and it was just a lot going on, but I'm back now so...YAY! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. 
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

On the second floor of the Nara household, there is a room which lets a sliver of sunlight slip through the window and land on the blanket covered lump occupying the only bed. The room is average sized, with the bed being close to the door. The bed contains four black pillows and an orange blanket. On the right side the bed there is a nightstand that holds an alarm clock and a lamp. A desk and its corresponding chair stand on the far side of the room and right next to it is the closet. The floor is mostly wood, but under the bed posts, rests a brown carpet.

Blonde hair could be seen poking out of the makeshift cocoon in the middle of the bed. A knock sounded on the closed door of the room. When no answer was given, another knock was issued. Silence was the only response. The door opened and in walked Shikamaru.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru called out, making the lump move, “time to wake up.”

A groan was given for a response.

Sighing slightly while walking toward the bed, Shikamaru said, “Come on, Naruto. You have to get up. Don’t you want to start our ninja training today?”

At those words, Naruto’s head popped up from his cocoon.

“We’re starting today?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Yea,” Shikamaru said with a smile at Naruto’s excitement.

“Awesome!” exclaimed Naruto, jumping off his bed and towards the closet. “I’m gonna get dressed. Did you eat already Shika?” he questioned, to which Shikamaru nodded. “Ok, then I’ll meet you guys in the forest after I finish breakfast.”

“You sure you don’t want us to wait for you?”

“Naw, I’m good. You guys will just cloud watch while waiting anyway and I know that it's a favorite activity of yours to do.”

“Ok, well, if you're sure, I’ll see you soon.”

“See ya.”

Shikamaru left the room, leaving Naruto by himself to pick out a pair of black shorts, a yellow shirt with an orange swirl, and black shinobi sandals.

‘ _Hey Kurama?_ ’ he thought. 

“ **Yes?** ” the Kyuubi replied. 

Making his way to the restroom, he hesitatingly asked, ‘ _Do you think I should tell Shikaku and Yoshino that I know about you?_ ’

Kurama frowned thoughtfully, “ **Do you want to tell them?** ”

Slowly, he responded, ‘ _Yes_.’

Kurama shrugged, “ **Then tell them**.”

‘ _But what if they don't accept me anymore because I'm talking to you?_ ’ Naruto asked worriedly as he started the shower. 

‘ ** _He can't be serious,_** ’ Kurama thought, while saying out loud, “ **They knew about me before they took you in, so whether or not you know about me or can talk to me shouldn't matter to them if they really care about you, which I'm pretty sure they do kit.** ” 

After removing his pajamas and stepping into the shower, Naruto answered, ‘ _Yea, I guess you're right._ ’

Almost as if it was an afterthought, Kurama said, “ **You should probably tell the Nara kit too.** ” 

‘ _What?_ ’ 

“ **I just thought that if you only tell the parents,** ” Kurama said with a hum, “ **then the kit will know something's up by their reactions and as a result, it will only be a matter of time until he figures it out the truth. He'll probably be hurt that you didn't tell him and that he had to find out himself.** ” 

‘ _What if he hates me?_ ’

Kurama snorted in disbelief, “ **That kit could never hate you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you mean everything to him.** ”

‘ _I'm not entirely sure I believe you on that,_ ’ he mused, while getting out of the shower and getting dressed, ‘ _but I guess I have no choice. I'll tell them tonight at dinner._ ’ 

“ **Good. And remember, I'll be with you every step of the way.** ”

‘ _I know Kurama. Thanks for your help._ ’

“ **You're welcome kit,** ” Kurama said with a smile.

* * *

Cloud watching is a famous Nara activity. Shikaku and his son, Shikamaru, could be seen participating in this hobby in their section of the Nara forest.

“Hey dad,” Shikamaru said.

“Yea,” Shikaku answered.

“What do you plan on teaching us?” he asked.

“Troublesome,” Shikaku sighed, watching a fluffy cloud drift by. “How bout we wait for Naruto to get here, ok? Because I don't want to have to say this twice.”

With a shrug, Shikamaru responded, “Ok.”

They continued to cloud watch in silence, until Naruto's voice could be heard shouting each of their names.

“Shikamaru? Shikaku?”

Both Naras sat  up, with Shikamaru being the one to yell out, “We're over here!” 

“Coming,” Naruto shouted back as he ran to their position.

Coming to a halt, Naruto beamed at Shikaku and asked, “What are we learning today? Are we gonna learn how to throw a kunai? Or maybe a shuriken?”

Lightly chuckingly, Shikaku replied, “Nope. None of that today.” Naruto took a breath, but Shikaku quickly interjected, “No jutsu either.”

Naruto pouted slightly.

“Today I'm going to each you boys how to access your chakra.” 

Naruto’s brow furrowed, “What's c-catra?”

“Chakra, Naruto,” Shikaku gently corrected, “And chakra is the energy used to do even the most basic jutsu. Through various hand seals, chakra can be controlled and molded to allow a person to walk on water, climb a tree without using your hands, breath fire, or use genjutsu, which are also known as illusions.” 

The two boys’ eyes gleamed, with Naruto saying, “That sounds so cool.”

“You think so?” 

“Yea,” Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

“Great, let's get started then. Naruto, take a seat next to Shikamaru,” Naruto sat. “Now then, cross your legs and we'll start," the boys did so. "Alright, first you have to unlock your chakra before you can use it. The way to do that is to clear your mind, reach deep inside yourself until you get to the center, then look for a pond or, in your case Naruto, a small lake.”

“A lake?” Shikamaru inquired. “Why does Naruto have to look for a lake?”

“Because of extenuating circumstances,” Shikaku explained, “Naruto has more chakra than the average child does.”

Shikamaru frowned in thought and confusion, but otherwise remained silent.

Shikaku and Naruto both eyed Shikamaru for a moment before Shikaku spoke, “Anymore questions?”

Head shakes were his response as the two boys focused on him again.

“Ok, then. That's all I'm going to tell you now until you two reach your respective water sources. Then I'll tell you what to do when you reach that point, sound good?”

Both boys nodded.

“Ok, so step one, clear your mind.”

* * *

‘ _Clear my mind,_ ’ Shikamaru thought. ‘ _How can I do that when I just found out that Naruto had more chakra than the average kid. Why does he such a large amount of chakra?_ ’ Shikamaru paused. ‘ _There are multiple reasons that could result in this, such as him being from a clan, but I'll just have to ask him about it later to get rid of some of the other explanations I have. Now then, to clear my mind. In and out,_ ’ he timed with his breaths. ‘ _In and out. In and out._ ’

Shikamaru continued in this way for several minutes, but could not reach inside himself.

“Um, Shikaku,” Naruto began, “How do I reach inside myself after my mind is cleared?”

“Hmm, maybe I used the wrong word when I said reach,” Shikaku replied thoughtfully. “Instead I should have said, when your mind is completely cleared you will feel a falling sensation until you reach your center. Does that make more sense?”

“Yea, so since I didn't feel myself falling, my mind wasn't completely cleared?”

“Exactly, now try again.”

‘ _Ok, so I need to feel like I'm falling. In and out. In and out. In and out._ ’

All of a sudden, darkness began to take over. Then…

* * *

“Holy Crap!” Naruto yelled as the ground disappeared from under him. “Crap, crap, crap, I'm falling! I'm falling! What do I do!”

“ **Relax kit.** ”

“Kurama?” 

“ **You'll be fine. You've almost reached your center.** ”

“Ok, Kurama, if you're sure.” 

And for the rest of his fall Naruto remained silent.

_Splash!_

He landed in a lake. Quickly Naruto swam to the surface and looked around. The lake was mostly a light blue color, but around the edges, red could be seen. All around, the lake gave off a faint glow.

“Where am I?”

“ **You know where you are kit** ,” Kurama told him.  

“I do?” Naruto questioned, continuing to look around. “I think I'm in my center, which means this lake I'm in is...my Chakra! Holy crap, that's a lot.”

“ **Just wait until you get older kit,** ” Kurama said micheviously, “ **then you'll be really shocked.** ”

“Not important right now. What is important is talking to Shikaku.”

“ **Why's that?** ” 

“He said that once we reached out centers, he would tell us what to do next to unlock our chakras.”

“Naruto,” a familiar voice called out his name. “Can you hear me?” 

“Shikaku?” 

“Yes, Naruto,” Shikaku confirmed, “it's me. Have you made it to your center?”

“Yea.”

“Good. Do you see your chakra lake?” 

“Yea. In fact, I'm swimming in it.”

Sounding surprised, Shikaku said, “Really? That's even better.”

“It is?” 

“Yes, now all you have to do is swim to the bottom of the lake and unplug the drain to let all the chakra out.”

“What?” 

“This will let your chakra to travel to your chakra coils unobstructed, allowing you to freely access your chakra whenever you want to.”

“Ok, if you say so.” 

With those words, Naruto took a deep breath in and dived down. While swimming toward the bottom, he looked for anything that resemmbled a drain.

‘ _There it is!_ ' he exclaimed in thought. ‘ _Now I just have to let all this out._ ’

Once he reached the drain, Naruto pulled with all his might until the stopper popped out and the chakra lake started to swirl into the drain.

‘ _Great. Time to go._ ’

Naruto attempted to swim to the surface, but he was caught in the whirlwind.

‘ _Crap,_ ’ was Naruto's last thought before he passed out with too little air in his lungs.

* * *

Shikaku watched as the two boys came to.

‘ _That took longer than I expected,_ ’ Shikaku contemplated while looking at the sky. ‘ _It's almost time for dinner and they're just now finishing. I mean, Naruto I expected would struggle because he has a massive amount of chakra and energy, but for Shikamaru to_ _take just as long, his mind must have really been stuck on the amout of Naruto's chakra level._ ’

Twin groans interrupted his thoughts.

“You boys ok?” he asked them.

“Ugh,” Shikamaru groaned. “What time is it?”

“It's almost time for dinner,” Shikaku answered. 

“What?” Naruto exclaimed in shock. “We've been out here for that many hours?”

“Yea, which means it's time to go boys.”

All three of them stood up and off they went. 

* * *

As soon as they reached their house, both boys made their way upstairs.

“Hey Naruto,” Shikamaru began. “Do you think you could tell me why you have so much chakra?”

Naruto gulped nervously before responding, “Can you wait until we're at the table? I want to talk to Yoshino and Shikaku about it also.”

“Ok.”

That was the end of the discussion.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair as Naruto contemplated just what he was about to do. Once everyone was finished eating and all the dishes were collected, Naruto, with a deep breath in, started to speak.

“Guys, there's something I wanted to tell you.”

With a look of concern, Yoshino questioned, “What is it honey?”

‘ _Here goes nothing,_ ’ he thought.

“I know about the Kyuubi,” he said out loud. “In fact, him and I have been talking for awhile. I consider him to be one of my best friends.”

A hush settled over the table before Shikamaru spoke.

“Naruto, what...I don't understand.” 

The two adults eyed each cautiously. 

“Naruto,” Yoshino hesitated, “are you sure y-”

“Yes I'm sure,” he interrupted. “He has a right to know.” Naruto turned himself to face Shikamaru. “Shika, as you know, six years ago the Kyuubi attacked on my birthday. Most people assume that the Yondaime Hokage killed the him, but it's not possible to kill a construct completely made of chakra. The only way to defeat such a construct is to seal it inside of a living being, preferably, a newborn baby, which just so happened to be me.”

“Naruto, are you saying that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you?”

“His name is Kurama actually, but yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.”

The silence was tensed for a few moments.

“People are idiots,” Shikamaru suddenly said.

“What?” asked Naruto as both Yoshino and Shikaku smiled.

“Well, I'm assuming that the villagers don't like you because of the fact that you hold the Kyu-I mean Kurama inside of you, correct?” Naruto nodded. “Then they're a bunch of morons because you were just a baby when this happened. It's not like you had any control over the events that transpired.”

Naruto, making his way to hug Shikamaru, locked his lips into a watery smile.

“Thanks Shika, that means a lot to me.”

“And Naruto,” Shikaku said, interjecting himself into the moment, “we don't care if you can talk to Kurama. You'll always be the same to us, but I will have to inform the Hokage of you telling Shikamaru and of the fact that you're talking to him, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now you two go upstairs and get ready for bed,” said Yoshino.

Naruto gave each of them a hug, before the two boys left for their rooms.

“Life just got a little more complicated,” Yoshino claimed with a light in her eyes.

“Troublesome,” replied Shikaku.

“You can say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a whole different note, I want Naruto to have a nickname, but I'm having difficulty choosing between Naru or Ruto. So, what do you, the readers, think will be best? Give me your choice in the comment section, and whichever one has the most votes by the time I post the next chapter wins, ok?  
> Great, thanks for the help :)


	9. Graduating the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is...NARU! However, when they're in serious situations, I'll use their full names. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> "Words" - Speech
> 
> 'Words (Italic)' - Thoughts
> 
> Words (Bold) - Jutsu
> 
> “Words (Bold)” - Bijuu Speech
> 
> ‘Words (Bold & Italic)’ - Bijuu Thoughts

**6 Years Later**

“Today's our last day at the Academy, Naru. How are you feeling?” Shikamaru questioned as he and Naruto could be seen walking through town toward the Konoha Shinobi Academy.

“I'm excited and nervous,” Naruto replied with a small smile. 

“Why are you nervous?’

“I'm nervous because I’m not sure if they’ll let me use an alternative **Clone Jutsu** ,” Naruto started. “I'm really uncertain as to whether or not I’ll actually graduate today.” 

“There are no rules in the student handbook that says alternatives of the three Academy jutsus are forbidden, so they should have no problem with it.”

“If you’re sure,” Naruto said hesitantly.

Naruto’s words ended the conversation as the two finally reached the Academy.

* * *

The Konoha Shinobi Academy is a huge building located directly at the base of the Hokage Monument. The Academy was founded by the Nidaime Hokage for military necessity as it is where prospective shinobi are trained and where official ninja receive their assignments.

The Academy is composed of several buildings and is often identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing attached. Along with being a ninja school, it is also where the Hokage's office is located, missions are dispatched and the day to day running of the village takes place.

As with any school, students are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, math, and science. Students learn the Shinobi Rules, and how to strengthen their minds and bodies to fit the shinobi lifestyle. They are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of setting traps. Chakra and how to use it, along with hand seals are also taught. Classes are broken into the basic levels of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu.

Taijutsu classes serve as the equivalent of a P.E. class. Students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Supervised sparring between students is common.

Ninjutsu classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Children are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it, how to use hand seals, and ultimately how to use the three Academy jutsus, which are the **Substitution** , **Henge** , and **Clone Jutsus**.

Genjutsu classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught to recognize signs of a Genjutsu and how to release themselves from it.

Graduating from the Academy usually consists of taking both a written and physical exam. Upon graduating, students receive a Konoha hitai-ate, proof of their achievement. Graduates are then separated into squads of three and assigned to a Jōnin sensei to instruct them further. 

The classroom that they entered is large and has a high ceiling, which is based off the theory that a larger classroom leads to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium where the instructors, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Fuji teach.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha Chunin outfit complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket. Iruka is seen as both big and soft hearted. However, this does not mean he is a pushover, as he can be stern when the situation calls for it, most often seen when he uses the **Big Head Jutsu** to yell at his students.

Mizuki has white shoulder length hair and green eyes. He wears the standard Konoha Chunin attire, but his forehead protector is worn like a bandanna. Mizuki appears to be very polite and kind-hearted, but Naruto and Shikamaru both know that he has a hidden hostility for the Kyuubi container.

“Ok class,” Iruka began once all students were seated. “As you all know, today is graduation day, which means if you pass you will become an official Genin of Konoha.” 

A cheer sounded.

“Now, now, settle down,” Iruka said with a chuckle. “It’s not as easy as it sounds. First we’ll begin with the written exam and once you’re finished, hand in your exam at my desk and go outside to eat lunch. Then, it’s the taijutsu portion of the test. After that, the jutsu portin is commenced and that will be the deciding factor on whether or not you graduate. Everybody understand?”

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the class.

“All right,” Iruka said with a smile. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

“Naruto Uzumaki,” Mizuki called out. 

With a deep breath in, Naruto rose from his seat and entered the testing room.

“Ok Naruto,” Mizuki said with a strained smile. “You remember which jutsus we’re testing correct?” 

“Yes Mizuki-sensei,” Naruto replied.

“Then we’re ready when you are,” Iruka said.

Naruto made hand signs and with a shout of “ **Substitution Jutsu!** ” a log of wood was in his place.

“Very good Naruto, now do the **Henge Jutsu** ,” Iruka complimented.

A puff of smoke was his reply and now standing in Naruto’s place was an exact replica of Iruka.

"The last thing left is the **Clone Jutsu** ,” said Mizuki with barely hidden glee in his eyes.

‘ _Well, it's now or never_ ,’ Naruto thought with trepidation.  

“Um, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto began slowly, “is it ok if I use a different **Clone Jutsu**?”

“Different how?” Iruka asked with furrowed brows as he pulled out the student handbook.

“Different as in one that requires more chakra than the one you guys taught us.” 

“Why's that?” 

“The **Clone Jutsu** only needs a small amount of chakra and I have too much of it to ever be able to properly use the jutsu.” 

Flipping through the pages, Iruka hummed, “Well there are no rules against the use of alternative jutsu, so go for it.”

Naruto beamed, “Awesome.”

With a cross of his pointer and middle fingers, he shouted, “ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** ” 

Once the smoke was blown away, three identical copies of Naruto could be seen.

“Well Naruto, it looks like you passed,” Iruka said while holding out a Konoha forehead protector.

“Yes!” exclaimed all of the Narutos. Then with a two fingered salute the Naruto clones disappeared while the original quickly grabbed the hitai-ate and ran out the room.

* * *

An hour had passed since Naruto’s graduation and while most are happy for him, there is one that plots for his demise. 

‘ _Damn demon,_ ’ Mizuki inwardly seethed. ‘ _He ruined my plan of stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals by passing the exam. Now how am I supposed to retrieve it for Lord Orochimaru?_ ’ 

Mizuki sat in a tree across from Ichiraku Ramen watching as the Kyuubi container celebrated his graduation with members of his class. Naruto getting up caused an epiphany to strike.

‘ _Maybe I can still kill two birds with one stone after all,_ ’ he thought sinisterly jumping down from the tree and sneaking into the restaurant.

* * *

Washing his hands, Naruto tensed slightly when he received a warning from the Kyuubi as the restroom doors opened. 

“ **Watch out kit, it seems like your former sensei has some parting words for you.** ” 

‘ _Got it._ ’

“Oh, Naruto,” Mizuki said with a hint of fake surprise. “You're just the person i was looking for.”

“Really?” Naruto asked. “Why's that?”

“Since you did really good on the exams, I thought you might want to know that there is an extra credit opportunity that could get you an immediate promotion to Chunin if you succeed.” 

“ **Careful kit, sounds like a trap.** ” 

‘ _I think so too,_ ’ Naruto thought while outwardly tapping his chin and asking, “Really? What would I have to do?”

A gleam of malicious satisfaction passed through Mizuki’s eyes before it disappeared and he answered, “All you have to do is take the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage’s office and learn an advanced jutsu from it.”

“ **Son of a bitch,** ” the Kyuubi snarled.

Startled at the language, Naruto questioned, ‘ _What? What is it? What's wrong?_ ’ 

Pacing furiously, “ **The Scroll of Seals is a forbidden relic of Konoha to anyone, but the Hokage and who he approves of. For you to steal it and learn a jutsu from it is basically treason. That bastard is trying to kill you and get away with the scroll,** ” Kurama said with a growl. 

Wide eyed, ‘ _What do I do?_ ’

“ **Tell him you'll do it** ,” Kurama said calming slightly. “ **But once you get home tell the Nara about his plans so he and the Hokage can deal with him.** ”

‘ _Shikaku?_ ’ Naruto questioned.

“ **Yes. You can tell the other kit too, if you want.** ” 

‘ _Alright._ ’ 

“Ok Mizuki-sensei, I'll do it.”

* * *

Walking home, Shikamaru noticed that Naruto was acting strange.

‘ _He's been like this ever since he got back from the restroom at Ichiraku’s.’_

“Naru, is something wrong?” Shikamaru asked.

Suspiciously eyeing their surrounds, Naruto replied, “No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about our future lives as Shinobi.”

‘ _Lie_ ,’ Shikamaru thought.

“Ok, if you're sure.” 

“Yea, I'm sure.”

‘ _Why is he lying to me? After he told us about Kurama, we all made an agreement to not lie to each other unless absolutely necessary. With that being said, is he lying to protect me? Or is he waiting until we're home? Could someone be following us?_ ’  

Their walk continued in silence.

* * *

As soon their front door opened, Yoshino knew something was wrong for there were no words spoken to announce their success of graduating or of their presence home. 

‘ _Oh no,_ ’ Yoshino thought fearfully as she and Shikaku shared a look. ‘ _I hope their silence doesn't mean they failed._ ’

“Boys, we're in the living room,” she called.

“We have a problem,” were Naruto’s first word upon entering the room. “Mizuki-sensei wants me to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.”

“What?” all three Naras asked.

“Also, I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me.”

“Naruto, you have to inform the Hokage,” declared Yoshino.

Naruto shook his head, “I can't go to the tower until tonight because I'm pretty sure Mizuki followed me home to prevent me from telling anybody. The only reason I'm telling you now is because he can't get into the estate.”

Tension filled the air.

‘ _My poor baby,_ ’ Yoshino thought angrily. ‘ _He can't seem to catch a break._ ’ 

“Naruto,” Shikaku began after a moment, “tell me exactly what Mizuki told you to do.” 

“Ok, but what are you gonna do?”

“I'll be the one telling the Hokage about this situation, and we'll come up with a plan to deal with him,” Shikaku said. “But we might have to use you as bait.”

Yoshino and Shikamaru immediately protested.

“Are you out of your mind?” Yoshino asked.

“Yea, there's no way Naruto is going to be bait.” Shikamaru claimed, standing in front of Naruto protectively.

“I know you don't want him to,” Shikaku sighed heavily, “but we have no choice. Mizuki will be able to see through a **Henge** , so if anyone tries to go in Naruto’s place he'll notice. The only way I'll be able to leave to tell the Hokage is through a **Body Flicker Jutsu**.”

“I'll do it,” Naruto interrupted. 

“Naruto,” Yoshino asked somberly. 

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru finished for her. 

Naruto took a deep breathe in, “Shikaku’s right, it's the only way for this to work without Mizuki getting suspicious. Tell me what I have to do.”

* * *

Later that night, Mizuki watched as Naruto left his home. He watched as Naruto snuck into the Hokage’s office and he watched as Naruto left with the Scroll.

‘ _Time to kill the demon,_ ’ Mizuki thought with a menacing smile.

Following silently, Mizuki made his way to the spot in the forest where he told Naruto to meet him. However, as soon as he reached his destination, Mizuki knew something was off for Naruto was not where he was supposed to be.

‘ _Where’d he go?_ ’ Mizuki asked himself while whipping his head around the forest.

Before Mizuki could even tell that there was someone there with him, he felt a prick in his neck and then all went dark.

* * *

Mizuki woke up inside a dark cell.

‘ _What happened?_ ’

“Hello Mizuki,” a voice said to him from the darkness.

“Who's there?” he asked.

“I hope you know that you made a mistake when you decided to go after Naruto,” the voice said. 

Mizuki snorted disbelievingly, “Oh yea, and why would going after the demon be such a mistake?”

“Because,” the voice finally stepped out of the shadows to show Ibiki, “those of us here at T&I know that if you mess with Naruto, you mess with Shikaku, and no one wants that.”

“He's right you know,” said Shikaku suddenly appearing beside Ibiki with a dark smile. “No one wants that.”

Mizuki's scream were heard all through the night.


	10. Author's Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an update. I repeat, this is NOT an update. This is an author’s note that is gonna tell you the future of this story. If you care, please keep reading. If you don’t, thanks for stopping by.

Dear Faithful Followers:

I am sorry to say that I will have to discontinue New Rules of the Game. I have a number of reasons but my main ones are:

  1. I can’t dedicate the time that this story needs to properly develop. I wish I did, but with me being 1 month away from graduating high school, I am beyond stressed. I have to worry about college application and scholarship deadlines and with the added stress of frequent updates, I think I’d lose my mind.
  2. I don’t like the direction I originally planned to have this story take. Personally, I don’t believe what I originally planned was going to warrant any success. And the process of rewriting this would take just as much time as it would to just write the story in general.



I would like to say thank you to those who stuck with me through the very rough first chapter. I appreciate all of the positive feedback and comment that you guys left for me. I tried my very hardest to get through with writing the next chapter just for you guys, but I couldn’t give it the time it deserved. I actually started on the next chapter, but with the plans I had for it, it is not even remotely half finished. 

Though this may be a sad note, I do have good news. I am giving this story up for adoption because while I can’t make it reach its maximum potential, maybe someone else can. So if anyone is interested in adopting New Rules of the Game, let me know if the comments and I’ll try my best to communicate with you so we can get you started on giving this wonderful story the attention it deserves.

Love, Kia15.


	11. Adopted

Dear Faithful Followers, 

This story has officially been adopted by [CobraLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraLily/pseuds/CobraLily). I'm not entirely sure when she plans on posting the story, but she has promised me that when she does, I'll be one of the first to know, meaning that you all will be the first to know as well (unless I'm in class, or at work). That's all I have for you guys tonight. 

P.S. Thanks for all the good luck wishes. Good news is I've been accepted into my dream college and I've been given my first scholarship so, YAY! Now the hard part's over (not really, but what can you do?)

Love, Kia15


	12. Finally Arrived

Dear Faithful Followers, 

As you all know this story has been adopted by [CobraLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraLily/pseuds/CobraLily). She has told me that she finally has the first chapter ready for posting and will be putting it up within the week, so be on the lookout for that. I can't wait to see what she's done :).

P.S. Thank you to all those who have given me advice about looking into my college and their stress relief programs. So far I haven't had time to look into it with finals right around the corner, but I'll be sure to ask when I go on another visit. Love you guys and again thank you for all the support you guys have given me even though I abandoned this story. Again I repeat, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You're amazing, wonderful people and I really appreciate all of you for your support.

Love, Kia15

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so it might seem a little rough around the edges. If there are any things that need to be changed, I'm open to critiques, but no flames please. Thanks for having enough of an interest to read it and I'll update as soon as I can, but I make no promises. Between my job and my summer project for school, I'll try my best. Again thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


End file.
